Wedding Chaos
by LunaParvulus
Summary: On Christmas night, Harry proposed to the love of his life. Weeks of preparation; Harry and Draco were at their wits end. But, here’s what we had been all waiting for: The wedding of the century. Sequel to "Christmas Countdown".
1. Chapter 1: Fitness

**Disclaimer: All characters used belong to the Harry Potter universe. I am not making any profits from writing this story. **

A/N: Lol… I was bored. :P This short fic is dedicated to **SlashFan69.** She wanted to see this wedding happen :D … and I sorta want to see their wedding, too ;P

**Warnings: SLASH! (duh). If this isn't your type of story, please click the arrow pointing to your left. My old readers… WELCOME! Futuristic dates. **

**Summary: **Continuation from "Christmas Countdown". On Christmas night, Harry proposed to the love of his life. Weeks of preparation; Harry and Draco were at their wits end. But, here's what we'd been all waiting for: The wedding of the _century._

* * *

**2 January 2009**

"What!!" Ron shrieked, in a manly way. Hermione's lips curved up into a small smile. She saw this coming. Ron, on the other hand, was red in the face, almost the same shade as his hair. "You're not serious!"

Draco smirked and waved his hand in front of Ron's face. Blue eyes narrowed and followed the hand's path. They widened when Ron saw what Draco wanted him to see.

"Fuck… That is some ring, mate." Ron was now holding Draco's wrist, turning the hand left and right. Harry was smiling ear to ear.

"Drop the hand, Weasley," Draco drawled, "or Harry will be jealous… And your eyes will pop out; it's just a ring."

Harry chuckled when the redheaded man slowly let go. Hermione placed her teacup down with a soft clink. She smiled at both Harry and Draco.

"I guess congratulations are in order," she said. "I _was_ wondering when you would do it, Harry."

Ron scowled but then sighed. "I-I'm happy for you, Harry. But yeah, like Mione said… We were wondering when you would propose."

"I wanted to wait," Harry told the couple. "The date is important to us."

He turned and gave Draco a warm smile, which was returned. Harry's smile grew bigger when his fiancé held his hand on to the table, letting the other two see.

Ron sat back and let his arms hang at his sides. He looked at the soon to be married couple and laughed.

"What a way to start the year, eh Harry?"

* * *

**5 January 2009 **

"Oh, fuck no…" Harry shook his head fervently. He would wear any color, but _that._ "Draco, no way in hell am I going to wear that!"

The blond scowled deeply at his fiancé. He inspected the robe he was holding and didn't find any faults. It was a perfectly made, bright _maroon_ colored, silk robe.

"What's wrong with this?" Draco asked. "It looks fine to me." Draco did a one shoulder shrug and draped the maroon robe over his arm.

Harry sighed and sat down on an ottoman. He and Draco were in a robes shop. One that sold wedding robes, to be exact. It had only been three days since they announced their engagement to Ron and Hermione and they still had loads of people to go. Draco, who was known to be extremely fashionable, insisted that the first thing to do was to pick out the perfect wedding robes.

No excuses.

Now, after spending two hours at the goddamn store, Harry was tired and cranky. His emerald orbs were dull with boredom. Shopping of any kind was not his favorite thing to do. But for Draco, that's another story.

Malfoy was in heaven. He walked over to the sitting brunet and dumped the pile of robes he had onto Harry's lap. He walked away before Harry could utter a single word of protest. Grudgingly, Harry held the pile and waited for the next one.

_First thing after we're married: Get a bigger closet._

Harry nodded to himself; it was a sensible thing to do, enlarging their closet.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was holding five more sets of robes.

"Draco…!" Harry whined from behind the mountain of silk. "Stop! You picked enough to last ten marriages!" Harry rolled his eyes when he heard the blond laugh from somewhere behind the pile. Hell, Harry couldn't see a thing.

"We're not buying them all, Harry," Draco said. He walked over to his fiancé and peered over the pile. He laughed when Harry looked up at him with sad eyes. "Fine, love, no more."

Harry perked up when he heard 'no more'. They can go home!!

Harry wasn't worried about the prices of these robes; he didn't care if Draco really bought them all. He was just really, really tired and just wanted to lie down on their bed and snuggle or maybe…

"… Go try them on, love. All of them."

Harry's happiness was short-lived.

_NOOOOO!!_

HPDMHPDM

"Shit… Shit, shit…" Harry bit his lip and pulled the robes away from his body. "Fuck… Draco's not going to be happy…" He turned left and right, looking at his arse, his back. He let go; the robe was too snug. "It's tight… God, I gained weight… Damn."

"Harry! What are you mumbling in there!?" Draco yelled from the other side. "Unlock the door and let me come in. I want to see how you look."

"No!" Harry yelled back. "I uh… I'm…"

"Harry, open the door. Now!"

The green-eyed man whimpered and unlocked the door. Draco charged in and closed the door behind him. Good thing the dressing room was big enough to fit them.

"What the bloody hell were you mumbling about, Harry? I heard 'shit' and 'fuck'," Draco muttered; he held Harry at arm's length. "You didn't rip the robe… Did you?"

"No…" Harry whispered meekly. Draco looked at him skeptically and spun Harry around. His grey eyes narrowed. Something did not look _right._

"Harry… Why is this so tight on you?! Merlin! You have a belly!" Draco made Harry face him again and scowled at the smaller man. "I told you to lay-off from pudding and cookies! You can eat them _after_ we're wed." Draco poked his index finger at Harry's belly. "It's soft!"

"I-I… Hey! I do not have a belly!" Harry exclaimed. He looked down and smoothed a hand over the front of the robe. "I-I just gained more muscles, that's all."

"What, soft muscles? Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Draco scoffed, "the robe is the same size as the ones you wear for formals." Draco clucked his tongue and pulled at the silk robe. "This will not do. Harry, we have to come back another day."

"What!?" Harry's eyes bulged. "Why? Can't we just… buy a set? I'll work off my belly! Draco… Please… I don't want to come back…"

"No."

"I'll… I won't _touch_ the pudding and the cookies for… for a month!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry… We can't just get a random wedding robe. It has to be perfect." Draco smiled softly when Harry's whole body deflated. "Come on, love, take it off. We're leaving."

Grumbling and mumbling under his breath, Harry did as he was told. When they walked out from the dressing room, Draco handed the sales clerk the pile Harry tried on. Her eyes grew round at the mere size of the pile but said nothing. Draco took Harry's hand and dragged his sulking lover out of the store.

In Draco's mind, he was already forming an exercising plan.

He called it the "Healthy, Everlasting Long Life Workout".

Or, "H.E.L.L Workout" for short.

Yes, Harry _will_ fit into those robes. Draco will make sure of it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Lol! Gosh, I feel sorry for Harry. H.E.L.L workout sounds horrible xD This will be a short fic. Maybe five chapters? I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Exercise Nazi

A/N: I just want to make things clear. Harry is not pregnant. I don't think I had him bottom in "Christmas Countdown" lol. But anyways, no, Harry's not preggers. :D I just thought Harry would look cute and I wanted him to suffer… -rubs hand together-

**Warnings: Crazy!Draco. He's the monster trainer from Jupiter. **

Yes, the dates will go beyond… They're going to plan for a long time.

* * *

**6 January 2009 **

Harry was dreaming about bowls of chocolate pudding and powdered sugar cookies when he felt Draco shaking his shoulder. Harry mumbled something incoherent and rolled to his other side, his back facing the blond.

Draco huffed and crawled onto the bed. It was ten in the morning and he had vowed that today was the day he would make Harry into the fittest man in the whole wizarding world.

Not that Harry wasn't fit already. It just bothered Draco to see that small pooch in Harry's abdomen. That must be gone by the end of the month!

"Harry, love, I made breakfast," Draco cooed. Harry murmured something and twisted his head to face Draco, his eyes still closed.

"You can't cook, Draco… I should know," Harry smiled sleepily before finally opening his eyes. He blinked and blinked; his vision was blurry. Harry let out a long yawn and stretched his whole body, his bones popping here and there.

Draco smiled fondly as he watched his love wake up. Harry was like Snowball, their snow white kitten. Every morning, Harry would stretch, curl back up into a ball, yawn one last time, and finally sit up on the bed.

Today wasn't any different.

Harry smacked his lips and felt around for his glasses. When he found them, he put them on and looked at the digital clock.

"Oh… I'm sorry… It's ten," Harry murmured. "You must be hungry…"

Draco laughed and got off the bed. "No, I ate already. I wasn't kidding when I said I made breakfast."

"Is it scrambled eggs and toast?" Harry asked.

Draco blushed and nodded. "They're the only things I can make without burning down the house."

Harry chuckled and rolled out of bed. He flicked his hand; the bed made itself. "Thanks, Draco. I'll just go brush my teeth and I'll eat."

"Don't take too long!" Draco called after the brunet.

When Harry disappeared into the bathroom, Draco smiled evilly. _I will see those abs again. Mark my words…_

* * *

Harry's hands itched. They itched to just reach inside the cookie jar and grab a cookie. Draco was upstairs changing; it was the perfect opportunity to sneak one in. Harry listened for footsteps and heard none. He grinned and reached out…

"No, Harry."

Said man yelped and almost dropped the porcelain lid. The jar vibrated and Harry could see a shimmering dome forming around the whole cookie jar. The green-eyed man's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The jar _talked!_

"Oh my god… It's… It…"

"It's my voice."

Harry spun around and found his fiancé standing near the entryway to the kitchen. Draco smirked when Harry continued to stare at him. He sauntered over to the brunet and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I told you that you can't have cookies, Harry," Draco said, "and I made sure you can't get them."

"That-that's cruel…" Harry frowned at the taller man. "Very cruel, Draco." He turned his head and glanced at the jar. His sugar cookies…

"You can eat them again when your stomach is toned once more," Draco told his distressed lover. "I won't let you have a soft tummy. That's not acceptable."

Harry groaned and looked down at his stomach. The pressed a hand on top. It _was_ sort of flabby... Harry sighed. He hadn't been working out lately and all the cookies he consumed didn't help at all either.

The only type of exercise he had been getting was bed exercises.

_Haha._

"Harry, I have this exercising plan for you. You will not object to anything. Are we clear?"

Draco's voice pulled Harry away from his thoughts. He looked up into dancing grey orbs. Gods, he knew Draco was up to something.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Er… A-alright… What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you see… I'm an Auror and I went through training."

Harry nodded, understanding what Draco was talking about. The blond continued.

"… And my training wasn't the easy sort, if you know what I mean." Draco smirked when green eyes widened.

"No… No, no, no!" Harry shook his head at each 'no'. "Draco, you can't make me go through—"

"Yes, I can and I will," Draco said, cutting off Harry's protest. "It works brilliantly. See how I am?" Draco stood back and spun in a slow circle, letting Harry see his body in a three-hundred sixty degrees angle.

Harry smiled crookedly; his blond lover did have a nice body. Very lithe and toned.

"Draco, you have better metabolism than I do," Harry said. "You were always the one with the better looking body." Harry hoped he could flatter Draco so that he didn't have to exercise.

Auror training was a horrible thing.

Draco stopped spinning and took the compliment with pride. "I know I look good; it's not going to let you off the hook, love. I know what you're doing." Draco winked at the brunet.

Harry groaned and accepted his fate.

* * *

"Again!" Draco hollered.

He held his cup higher and took a sip of tea. Harry was on the ground, before him, doing sit-ups. He set the cup back on the saucer and set it down next to him, on a small table. Harry whimpered and flopped down, lying spread-eagle on the floor. He was panting harshly; his stomach muscles were hurting something fierce. Harry had never done so many sit-ups in his life!

"Draco… Baby… Please, let me rest awhile. My stomach hurts…" Harry whined; he closed his eyes and took in deep breaths.

Draco sighed and knelt down on the floor, next to the tired brunet. He rubbed Harry's belly gently. Harry let out a sigh and smiled tiredly. Draco's hand felt good…

"Come on, love. Last time," Draco whispered; he leant down and kissed Harry on the lips. "Do your last one hundred."

Harry's lips trembled. One hundred sit-ups was a lot. He gave up pleading to the gods and deities. Nobody could help him; Draco was this exercise Nazi. Harry bent his legs and folded his hands behind his head. He turned to look at Draco; the blond was sitting on the couch again. Malfoy gave Harry a nod for him to begin.

"Can-" huff "-I have" puff "a cookie afterwards?" Harry asked between each sit-up.

Draco chuckled and then smirked down at his fiancé. "I love you very much, Harry, but I'm going to stand by my arrangement. No cookies or pudding until that belly of yours is gone."

"Damn…" groan "… it!"

* * *

"I think I died and went to Hell," Harry muttered. He was lying on the bed like a starfish. His back was aching, his stomach was throbbing, and even his neck was somewhat sore.

Draco was satisfied. Harry did a total of six hundred sit-ups in two hours. He turned and draped an arm across Harry's stomach, making the other man groan in pain.

"Draco… Not that I'm mad at you for doing this to me, but I think I don't want you putting any pressure on my stomach. It really hurts." Harry turned to face the now pouting blond. "I'm sorry… Let's just go to sleep tonight. I don't think I'm up for doing anything… strenuous."

"Fine…" Draco sighed, "I'm doing this because I love you." Draco used his fingertip and made circles on Harry's abdomen. "It's not meant to give you pain."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. "I know, love. Actually, I'm glad you're making me do this. Merlin knows I'm one lazy arse."

Draco smiled cheekily and snaked his hand behind Harry. He moved his hand down until it was on the curve of Harry's bum. Draco gave it a squeeze.

"Mm… Well, I love your arse." Draco snuggled deeper. "Love everything about you."

* * *

**7 January 2009 **

"Draco, where's Harry?" Hermione asked once she was inside the house. Ron was behind his wife, looking at the blond with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, Malfoy. Where's Harry?"

"Still sleeping," Draco answered. "Harry was very tired so I let him sleep."

"Harry's still sleeping?" Hermione chuckled, "well, that's a first. He's usually the one that's awake and _you're_ the one still sleeping."

"Malfoy… did you do something to him?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I didn't…" Draco turned around and scowled at the redhead. He sighed when both Hermione and Ron continued to stare at him. "Your best mate had been doing sit-ups because he gained a belly from eating too many cookies."

Ron guffawed while Hermione giggled.

"It's not funny!" Draco cried. "His robes were tight! It didn't look right… and-and I wanted everything to be perfect!" Draco fumed.

"Oh, Draco… Harry would only listen to you. He hates exercising. It's the one thing he hated, next to shopping." Hermione walked past Draco and went into the living room. "It's a good thing we're going out for lunch; we could wait."

Both Ron and Draco followed Hermione into the living room. Ron sat down next to his wife while Draco sat down across from them.

"I can go wake him up…" Draco offered. "If you guys didn't come over, I would've made Harry do push-ups today."

"Merlin, Malfoy! Are you trying to kill your future husband?" Ron scrunched up his face. "You're not whipping him are you? If he didn't do what you asked."

"Weasley, get your mind out from that area. I am not like that," Draco grouched. "I'm only helping Harry, not hurting him."

_Whipping. Pfft._

"With you, I'll never know," Ron scoffed. Hermione pinched Ron's thigh, hard.

"Ronald! Draco just wants what's best for Harry."

Draco smirked and nodded his thanks at the witch. "I'll go wake him up."

HPDMHPDM

"Harry Potter! Wake up… NOW!" Draco yelled.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and kept on snoring.

Draco growled low in his throat and pounced. He landed on Harry's back; his legs clamped onto Harry's hips. With a grin, Draco swept down and bit Harry's neck.

"… Ow! Wha you doin'?!" Harry muttered angrily; he thrust his arse into the air, dislodging Draco in the process.

Draco landed at Harry's right side with an 'oomph'. Quickly, Draco rolled but Harry was now awake. Although he was squinting, Harry landed on top of the blond, draping across Draco's stomach.

"Why'd you do that? I was having such a nice dream…" Harry's voice was mumbled. "Just stay here and let's sleep… I'm still sore from yesterday."

"No can do, Harry," Draco said, chuckling. "Your friends are outside and waiting. They asked us to go have lunch with them."

"When did they call?" Harry asked. "I didn't know anything about it…"

"You were snoring away when Hermione called," Draco informed. "Up you get, you lazy bum."

"This sucks…" Harry grumbled.

Harry pushed himself away from Draco's body first. Then he wiggled around, putting his right leg out and let it dangle. Harry wiggled some more until his right foot was touching the ground. With another push, he was up and hobbled off the bed. Draco rolled his eyes when Harry almost tripped. He sat up and swatted Harry's bum.

"Get to it, lover. Don't have your friends wait too long."

Just before Harry was inside their bathroom, Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Did you hear that, Mione? That slap? Malfoy _is_ whipping Harry!"

"Ron! Shut up!" Hermione hissed, but Draco heard her anyway.

"Weasleys… I can hear you guys, you know," Draco drawled. Harry was more awake now and laughed out loud.

"Shit!" Scrambling footsteps were then heard.

"Whipping? Why did Ron say you're whipping me?" Harry asked. A snort escaped his mouth.

"He's a sadist."

* * *

**8 January 2009**

Harry stood right in the middle of their bedroom. Draco, who was walking around him, was inspecting him. Harry let out a small giggle when Draco jabbed him in his stomach.

"Oh, come on, Dray. It's only been a day. My stomach's not going to flatten so quickly." Harry's eyes followed Draco's blond head. "Give me at least two weeks or something."

"So you admit it then? That you have a belly?" Draco asked; he stopped poking. He pinched.

"Ouch!" Harry looked at where Draco pinched him. "Yes, I noticed that my stomach wasn't as toned as it used to be."

"Hmm… Good." Draco took out his wand and made a circular motion around Harry's head. "Let's see how much you weigh."

Harry rolled his eyes up, but saw nothing. A yellow mist then covered him from head to toe. Two seconds later, a three digit number floated in front of his face.

169.

_Holy Merlin's shorts._

"I gained eight pounds!" Harry gasped. "Last time… I was only 161." He gulped when Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Heh… I should really stop eating cookies…"

"Damn right, Potter!" Draco barked. "Eight pounds! Harry, what were you thinking?!"

Harry took one look at Draco's red face and decided that it was better to tell his fiancé the truth.

"Erm… I'm a cookie monster at heart?" Harry grinned disarmingly.

"And look where it put you!" Draco poked right in the middle of Harry's flab. "Eight pounds of-of fat!"

Harry wisely stayed silent. It _was_ his fault for eating cookies.

"Five hundred crunches, Harry," Draco whispered, a feral smile plastered on his face.

"… Oh hell."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hehe. Poor Harry… Erm, yes. I had too much fun typing this. God, I'm just like Harry. Am very lazy and hates exercising :D

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Six Layered Cake

A/N: Maybe… Draco's a bit too crazy. Okay, I'll calm down :D Back to the wedding plans!!

**Warnings: Nothing to worry about :P**

Enjoy the chapter! xx

* * *

**10 January 2009 **

Harry Potter, age twenty-eight years, was currently running on a treadmill—one that was Transfigured from a chair from the dining table. Harry felt as if he was an old man, with the way he was huffing and puffing. His blond lover, who was sitting on the sofa, paid no attention to him. It hardly seemed fair. Here he was, running, and Draco was enjoying something that looked like a fruit tart.

"Draco…" Harry whined. "Can I stop running?" He looked down at the blinking digits on the panel. "I ran seven kilometers already!"

"Hm?" Draco brushed his lips to get rid of crumbs. "Our goal was eight kilometers, remember?"

Harry, breathless from running, could only manage a nod. He kept on running. Harry wasn't going to go against his lover's wishes. Last time, Draco made him do five hundred crunches… Just because he gained eight pounds. Harry's weight was down to one hundred sixty-six now.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Yeah…?" Harry's face was red and sweating. It was only January but it felt like July.

"I made an appointment yesterday with a wedding planner," Draco said. He stood up and took his dirty plate with him. "Her name's Megan." With that said, he made his way to the kitchen. "We're going to her place after you're done with running."

"Wedding…" huff "… planner?" Harry asked through each puff of breath. "Do we _really _need a wedding planner?"

"Harry, you don't even know half of it! Weddings take huge amounts of work. The decorations, the color themes, the catering…" Draco said from the kitchen.

"Okay! Alright!" Harry jogged a bit faster; he was almost at eight kilometers. "Do whatever you think it's necessary!"

_As long as he's happy, _Harry thought with a smile. _And because I don't want to screw things up._

Draco came back outside and he was wearing a huge smile. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"You only love me because I let you have your ways," Harry replied. He looked down at the panel. More than eight kilometers. "Well, I'm done for today." He pressed a huge red button; the treadmill slowly came to a stop.

The blond walked up to the treadmill and peered at the digital panel. "Well done, love. Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Is this Megan person a Muggle?" Harry asked; he picked up the towel he had left on the handle of the treadmill and wiped his sweating face.

"She's a witch," Draco answered; the blond took Harry's arm and dragged him away from the machine. "Not that I have any problems with Muggle wedding planners. I just happen to like Megan. She's well-known."

"Ah, I see." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Now that he heard Megan's name a few times, he might had seen her name somewhere; it seemed strangely familiar…

"Is it Megan Valen?"

Draco smirked and nodded. "How did you know?"

They were in their bedroom now. Harry walked over to their wardrobe and picked out a clean black button down shirt. He then chose a pair of dark blue denims. When Harry turned away from the wardrobe, Draco was already sitting down on the bed, watching.

"I… I was skimming through… stuff," Harry muttered. "Couldn't miss her name; it was flashing and flower petals flew out from the newspaper. I remember this because I actually inhaled a petal and choked." Harry huffed when his fiancé laughed at him. "But yeah, her name was plain as day."

"She's a very busy lady. I was lucky enough to make an appointment with her," Draco said. His eyes never left Harry's now half naked body. "When I told her I wanted her help she _squealed. _Then she said she would be glad to plan Harry Potter's wedding."

Harry sighed and buttoned his jeans. "Yeah, well… Just as long she doesn't make the wedding all… girlish. I don't think I'll appreciate floating rose petals all over the place. And I wanted our wedding to be small, remember?"

"Then you'll just have to tell her that when we're at her house," Draco told his fiancé. "She works from home."

Harry hummed and walked over to Draco. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

* * *

"Oh! Welcome! Come on in!" Megan stepped aside and let the two wizards into her home. Harry smiled softly at the woman and Draco made a slight bow.

"Ms. Valen, thank you so much for seeing us. I'm sure there were appointments you had to push back…" Draco started; Megan flapped her hand at the blond.

"Nonsense, I have a free schedule today. Besides, not many couples see me during winter." She smiled and led the men into the heart of her house. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Tea?"

Harry sat down in a comfy looking couch. "Yes, please." Draco nodded to her question.

Megan came back with a tray. She set two steaming cups of tea down onto the table, one for Harry, one for Draco. She then sat herself down across from them and took a sip from her own cup.

"From what you have told me, Mr. Malfoy… You two want a wedding in the middle of March, is that correct?"

Draco sat forward and gazed at the witch with steady eyes. "Yes, we'd like that."

Harry sighed blissfully as the warm tea slid down this throat. He set his cup on the saucer. "Yes, March is a nice month. It signifies the beginning of new lives. With us marrying, it could mean the very same thing."

Megan smiled and then waved her hand above the table. A notebook, along with a pen, appeared before her.

"Tell me what you would like in your wedding. I'll jot things down and see what I can do. Of course, everything will go according to your and Mr. Malfoy's wishes." Megan picked up the notebook and flipped to some empty page. She took the pen and wrote down her clients' names. "Now, Mr. Potter, have you decided on a color?"

"Er…" Harry scratched the back of his neck. "You should ask Draco the questions… I'm not really good at these kinds of things."

Megan giggled and turned her eyes on Draco. The blond chuckled and took one of Harry's hand and held it.

"He's right. But I think we came to a consensus." Draco cleared his throat. "We want white… but also silver." He watched as Megan's hand flitted across her notebook. "I thought that white outlined with silvery glitter…"

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Malfoy." She wrote more notes. "White lilies perhaps? They would go well. I can have the edges of the petals decorated with silver glitter."

"Please, Ms. Valen… No pink or purples of any sort," Harry said. "White lilies are nice…" Harry gave it some thought. "Yes, lilies are fine."

"Very well," Megan murmured. "I'm guessing since you both want white, everything else…"

"Yes," Draco stated, "we would like to have all decorations to be white or something that would go well with that color."

"We trust you, Ms. Valen," Harry added. "You are, of course, the most well-known wedding planner."

Megan blushed. "Oh, Mr. Potter, it's an honor to plan this wedding. Now, what else would you gentlemen like?"

For the next two hours, Draco told the wedding planner _everything. _Harry just sat back and let his blond lover do all the work. All he did was nod when Draco asked him something. Other than that, Harry was quite satisfied with Draco's choices. It was all going well until they talked about the catering.

"The cake should be six layers. Each layer could represent a year we've been together." Draco smiled smugly as Megan wrote things down in her notebook.

Harry gaped at the blond. "Six layers! Merlin, Draco… that's a mighty tall cake. Maybe it's better if it's only four…"

"No!" Draco protested; the planner stopped writing and watched the couple with amusement. "I want six! Ms. Valen, please put six."

"Gentlemen—"

"Draco! Why do we need such a huge cake? Are we really going to finish all that cake?! And what if the wind blew the cake over? That would sure ruin things," Harry argued. Draco was having none of it. He glared at the brunet.

"Harry, we are having six layers!"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Megan said over their voices. Both men looked at her sheepishly. "Now that I have your attention…" She looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I can have the cake to be made six layers and have a spell so that _wind_ wouldn't knock it over." Then she turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you will get your six-layered cake and have exactly what you want on it."

Harry grumbled but agreed. "Just as long… it won't fall over."

Draco let out a sigh. "Thank you, Ms. Valen."

"Alright," Megan said, "tell me the location."

"Shit…" Harry muttered.

Draco gaped at the witch. "Location?"

"Yes, where do you want your wedding? I need to know so that I can go there and have a look over."

"Uhm… We haven't exactly decided where to have it…" Harry said; Draco turned a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah… Location… Uh, we don't know where to have it."

Megan chuckled and snapped her fingers. A book appeared in front of Harry and Draco. "Look through that. It's filled with places perfect for weddings. They're grouped by the time when that place would look most spectacular. Since your wedding is in early spring—" The book opened itself, "—go through those pages."

Harry stared down at the book. The page was filled with descriptions of places. There were also pictures that went along with them. Draco picked up the book and was mesmerized. Some places were absolutely breathtaking.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can bring that book home and go through the selections," Megan spoke. "We've been planning for the past two hours and I'm sure you guys have things to do." She closed her notebook with a snap and placed it on her thighs. "I can make another appointment for you."

Harry was glad they could leave. Picking the perfect place to hold the wedding might take some time. He looked over at Draco; the blond smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please make another appointment for us. Any time is fine, but preferably when Draco's free," Harry told the young woman.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Next Saturday perhaps?"

"How about it, Draco?" Harry asked.

The blond closed the book and looked up at Megan. "The seventeenth is fine, Ms. Valen."

Megan clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. Same time, same place."

Harry chuckled and stood up; Draco followed. "Thank you so much, Ms. Valen." He shook hands with the woman. "We'll see you next Saturday."

Draco also shook hands with her. "Yes, thank you for all the help. I have a feeling the wedding with go without a hitch."

When both wizards left, Megan Valen laughed softly to herself. "You have my best wishes. Two great wizards getting married? This would be the wedding of the century!"

She then frowned. "… They argued about the cake. Wait until they have to do the invitations."

* * *

**11 January 2009 **

"Have you decided who you're going to invite?" Hermione asked.

She, Ron, and their daughter were over at Harry's for dinner. The topic of wedding invitations came up. Harry frowned slightly and placed his cutlery down.

"Well…" Harry started, "my closest friends and their family members. Professors from Hogwarts…"

Draco dipped his head in agreement. "I still need to ask Mother. My Father… Well, he's not that easily persuaded."

Narcissa Malfoy had been supportive from the very beginning of their relationship. All she wanted was for her only son to be happy. She had been glad that Harry made her son very happy. Lucius Malfoy, however, thought differently. He had hoped Draco would marry a pureblooded witch and have a family. But six years and Draco was still with Harry, Lucius gave up on hoping his son would marry a woman. But that didn't mean he approved Draco's relationship with Harry. Draco could see how his father would react when he would tell him about the marriage.

"Don't worry, Draco. Your father will… He'll attend even though he'll be scowling during the whole ceremony." Harry patted Draco's thigh comfortingly. "You are his son, after all."

Draco sighed wearily. "You're right."

Ron wiped his mouth with a napkin and patted his stomach; dinner was delicious. "Charlie's in Romania… I'm not sure if he'll make it in time. Tell me the date so that I can tell him."

"Mid-March," Harry told his friend. "Tell him beforehand so that he'll have time to finish his business and come."

Hermione sighed dreamily; she had taken Kaitlin from the highchair and the girl was now on her mum's lap.

"White is such a nice color…" She looked down at her daughter. "Isn't it, Kaitlin? You'll look so adorable in a little white dress."

Kaitlin giggled. "Unca Hawwy marry! White is nice, mama."

Harry laughed. "Yes, love, Uncle Harry's marrying Uncle Draco."

"Unca Dway love yoo," Kaitlin stated with a nod of her head.

"Smart girl," Draco smiled, "she can clearly see how much I love Harry, and she's only two."

"Gah, the way you guys look at each other… One would have to be blind to not see the love between you two," Ron muttered good-naturedly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: The wedding plans are going quite... well. Draco, the perfectionist. ;P

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Cards

A/N: I didn't forget to update this story… I was caught up with my others lolz.

**Thank you for the reviews! :D**

-cackles- Let's get on with the show.

**I am easily sidetracked. I just posted a new one-shot recently… and that's my excuse for not updating this one :D … Yeah, that wasn't a good excuse.**

* * *

**13 January 2009 **

"Why are we here again? I thought you wanted to do the invitations first?" Harry asked irritably. He and Draco were once again standing before the robes shop. God, how he hated shopping for clothes! "You said we wouldn't come back until I lose my belly fat." Harry didn't mind calling himself fat if it got him to _not_ try on wedding robes.

Draco sniffed daintily and took his fiancé's hand. "Invitations are much easier than having robes that fits you perfectly. Besides, I think you've been working out more than enough." He pushed the doors open and led Harry into the boutique. "I am quite satisfied with the weight you are now."

It was true. Harry was now at one hundred and sixty-four pounds. Although he hated to admit it, Harry felt better after doing all those exercises. Heck, his stomach was not as flabby, though not toned either. Maybe it _was_ a good thing Draco forced him to do all those sit ups.

"Alright… Fine, we'll go get the robes…" Harry said begrudgingly. "But please, Draco, don't spend more than three hours in here…" Harry added wearily.

"Oh, I won't, Harry," Draco chirped happily. He dragged the brunet to the back of the shop, where all the wizards wedding robes were kept. "I'll be quick. Let's see…"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"For fuck's sake…" Harry muttered; Draco had just dropped another set of robes into his arms. It was like the first time they were here all over again. "Draco," Harry said warningly, "you said it would be _quick._"

"This _is_ quick! I mean, it's only been an hour and I already picked out seven sets!" Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. Draco sounded too cheery for his own good. Draco saw the look on Harry's face and sighed. "Oh, alright. I'm done picking. I'll go try on mine and you go try yours on."

"Thank you," Harry said, sounding quite relieved. He stood up along with the pile of robes he was holding. "Take yours and I'll go change."

Draco clucked his tongue; he picked out the robes and turned around, stomping away towards the dressing rooms.

"I will check on you, Harry. Make sure you have them on properly!" With that said, Draco went inside a vacant room and closed the door behind him.

Harry sighed and trudged over to the rooms with heavy steps. He saw the clerk from last time. She giggled when she saw him again.

"Mr. Potter, your fiancé is really… special," she said. Harry chuckled and winked at her.

"Yeah, he is." Harry gave the girl a wave and went into the room next to Draco's.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Very nice…" Draco commented as he held Harry at arms' length. "This dark blue robe looks good on you." Draco hummed appreciatively. "I tried this one on earlier and thought it might go well with our white and silver theme."

"You think so?" Harry asked. He looked down his body, smoothed his hand over the front and smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking it would actually go well with white."

"For once, I think you're right," Draco said, smirking. Harry huffed, but was smiling.

"So, are we getting this then?"

"Yes, I think we are," Draco answered. "Take it off and put your clothes back on. We're going to give the tailor the exact measurements so that the robes will look perfect."

Harry was in a much better mood when he and Draco brought their robes to the tailor. After giving the man the measurements, he told the couple that their robes would be ready in three days. At first, Draco had protested and yelled, asking the tailor why it would take so long to fix the robes. It wasn't until Harry soothed his fiancé's temper that the tailor explained there were other robes for him to do. Three days to finish was the fastest he could have them ready. While Draco grumbled, Harry thanked and apologized to the tailor profusely. The man good-naturedly laughed and told Harry it was understandable.

"Draco, you shouldn't have yelled at him. If he had a nasty temper, he would probably refuse to make our robes." They were now walking to an Apparation point to apparate back to their house. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want me to show up at our wedding naked. I'm not like you; I don't have a lot of formal attire."

Draco stopped walking and turned to face Harry. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Draco pulled Harry close.

"Nobody will live if they see your gorgeous body without clothes covering it. Your naked body is for my eyes only, Harry."

"Possessive, aren't you?" Harry asked cheekily; he tilted his head and kissed Draco. "Now, bring us home, love."

"Hold on," Draco said.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and the next thing he felt was the pulling sensation at his navel as Draco apparated them both back to their house.

* * *

"Years of apparating and you still don't have the hang of it," Draco laughed, "and you were holding on to me. I'm not even going to ask how you can end up on the floor."

Harry glared up at the blond; he was flat on his back in their living room. Draco held out his hand and Harry grabbed it. Malfoy pulled his lover off the floor and brushed Harry's jacket.

"I hate Apparation. I also hate the Floo," Harry grouched. Draco hummed and continued to pat away the dust on Harry's jeans. "I never land properly, especially when I'm using the Floo. It spits me out and… You've seen me. I'm either on my arse or on my face."

"And your back, Harry, can't forget that," Draco added. Harry punched Draco on his bicep. "What? You were just on your back, glaring up at me."

"Shut up," Harry chuckled, "you have to teach me how to land on my feet someday."

"You can't learn it. It's the natural grace I have since birth that let me stand on my own two feet," Draco said pompously. "Just admit you are not graceful in any way."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Harry muttered. "I _am_ graceful… just not graceful in the traveling area." Suddenly, Harry pulled Draco flushed against him. He moved his head to the side, his mouth very near Draco's sensitive ear. "However, I am certainly graceful in _bed,_ wouldn't you agree?"

Draco shivered as Harry's breath ghosted over his ear. "Mm… Can't argue with that."

With a small growl, eyes glowing with want, Harry dragged his fiancé to their bedroom. Harry was dead set in showing Draco just how _graceful _he really was.

* * *

Harry practically threw Draco onto their bouncy bed. The blond yelped as he was unceremoniously dropped on his arse. He sat up with a huff and glared at Harry; the green-eyed man smiled lazily and sat on Draco's lap.

"You said I'm not graceful in any way, but am graceful in bed." Harry placed a finger on Draco's clothed chest and traced the hard muscle underneath. Malfoy's breath hitched. "Well, I'm going to get you for saying that. I'm going to show you just how elegant I am."

Draco looked down the tip of his nose. Harry's fingers were now brushing against his heated skin; the brunet had already unbuttoned his shirt. The fingertips tickled a bit, but at the same time felt really nice. Potter looked away from his fiancé's chest and up into Draco's grey orbs. They stared at each other until Harry smirked at the blond.

"Take it off, Draco," he murmured, "take it all off and let me see your gorgeous body." Harry then leaned in and gave Draco a bruising kiss.

Draco moaned into their kiss as his own hands clumsily tried to take off his offending shirt. His hands fumbled and shook; his lungs felt about to burst. Draco pulled away reluctantly and chucked his shirt somewhere to his right. Harry chuckled in amusement as they both took a breather. The green-eyed man gently pushed Draco down, silently asking the other to lie on the bed. Draco took the hint and slowly went down with Harry now draped on top of him, their legs tangled at their ankles.

"How are you going to do anything when you're just lying there…" Draco framed Harry's face and pulled him down. Their lips met and just when Harry wanted to deepen their kiss, Draco moved his face away. "… Harry, I thought you were—"

Draco didn't have the chance to finish that sentence for Harry had made his trousers and shirt disappear.

"Harry! That shirt was expensive! I better find it later on."

Potter chuckled fondly and gave Draco a small thrust; Malfoy moaned. The friction wasn't much but it was enough to send sparks of pleasure up his spine.

"You-Don't you dare stop, Potter," the blond hissed; Harry smirked and stopped circling his hips. Draco growled. "Damn it! You –"

"I what?" Harry asked; he muttered a spell under his breath. His own clothes disappeared and Harry sighed blissfully at the skin on skin contact.

"Fuck… Harry, stop teasing me and get on with it!"

"What if I don't?" Harry asked.

"Then you can go sleep on the fucking couch for a month!" Draco threatened. Harry gulped nervously. When Draco gave threats, they were usually true.

Harry moved his head and pressed his lips on Draco's ear. "Do you want to fuck me hard, Draco? Or do you want _me_ to make you not be able to walk for three days straight." Harry nipped the soft flesh of the earlobe and felt Draco shiver against him.

Harry slunk down with the grace of a snake; went down the length of Draco's pliant body. As he went lower, Harry placed soft kisses on every inch of skin he reached, making his fiancé whimper. Draco sucked in his breath when Harry bit his hipbone. Draco was ticklish there.

"Harry… Please… I…" Draco swallowed with some difficulty. He was hard as a rock. So hard that Draco thought his cock could drill through glass.

But Harry wasn't paying any attention to his rigid column of flesh. The dark-haired man was still busy licking and nipping his soft skin.

Not that Draco minded.

Harry stopped what he was doing; he looked up at Draco through half-lidded eyes and smiled. Lips were then pressed gently on the one place Draco wanted Harry to pay attention to.

"Harry, please…" Draco begged his fiancé; Harry now sucking on the head of Draco's cock. "If-if you continue…" Draco gasped when the dark-haired man took more of him. He gurgled when he felt Harry's tongue caress his heated flesh.

Harry smiled, or tried to at least. He hummed in pleasure when Draco yanked at his hair. The vibrations from Harry's hum sent tingles to Draco's groin; he wasn't going to last long.

"I-No! No, what are you doing!?" Draco asked frantically when Harry pulled back with a small 'pop'; his lips glistening with spit and pre-come. Draco was so close!

"You asked me to not tease you…" Harry murmured huskily. "Sit against the pillows, love."

"What…" Draco looked at Harry but at the same time scooted backwards until he hit the pillows.

Harry straddled his blond lover; he sat right above Draco's crotch and began rocking back and forth, circling and rubbing against Draco's throbbing cock. Draco closed his eyes and hissed; he bucked his hips upward, meeting Harry's rocking.

The green-eyed man braced himself by putting his hand on Draco's sweaty chest. He went on his knees and that was when Draco got the message.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't usually…" Draco trailed off.

Harry chuckled. "Ride you? I know, but I want to make you feel good… I want your big, hard cock inside me. Right now, Draco." Harry then reached behind him and started fingering himself; he bit his lips enticingly and looked at Draco with half lidded eyes.

Draco watched, fascinated, as his fiancé pressed one finger and then two into his entrance. He didn't know _when_ his own hand had gone down and started stroking himself. As Harry's moans got louder, Draco's hand stroked faster. When he was so very close, Harry suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away.

"Don't you dare," Harry growled; he moved forward and slowly, agonizingly slow, sat down. Both of Draco's hand flew to Harry's hips, guiding the man down onto his aching cock.

Harry worried his bottom lip. He seldom was the bottom. Harry took a deep breath and sat down and went back up. He kept on doing this until he didn't feel the burn and felt himself loosen. Finally, he sat all the way down, taking all of Draco.

Malfoy took a shuddering breath and pulled Harry to him. "Harry… So good… tight…"

"Mm… I-I… Love having you in me…" Harry went up and slammed down. He and Draco howled their pleasure at the same time.

They moved together, like a couple dancing. Draco thrust up as Harry went down, riding Draco hard and fast. They panted and sweat. Grey eyes met green and both saw all the love they had for each other.

Harry bent his head and buried his face in Draco's neck. He let out whimpers on every upward thrust Draco gave. Malfoy grunted; he could feel the velvety warmth of Harry. He could feel everything as his cock slid up into lovely heat. Harry was tight and that was due to the fact Harry was usually the top, the dominant. But every once in awhile Harry would let Draco take over and be on top. Like today.

"God, Harry… I-I…"

Harry mewled when Draco brushed against his prostate. His own hand wrapped around his neglected erection. Harry began fisting himself, his pace matching Draco's thrusts. The coil in his belly became tighter and Harry knew he was close. When he felt it coming, Harry bit down into the soft skin of Draco's shoulder, eliciting a cry from the blond. Harry came, splashing his and Draco's chest with white ropes of semen.

The rhythmic contractions pulled Draco over the edge. With two more hard upward thrusts, Draco came, coating Harry's insides with his seeds. The lovers sighed and Draco flopped backwards, slid down, his head landing on the pillows, and took Harry with him. The green-eyed man winced when Draco's softened cock slipped out. He smiled sleepily as he felt the come dribble out, landing on the bed sheet.

"That… That was amazing," Draco gasped breathlessly, "we should do it more often." He was rubbing comforting circles on Harry's back.

"No way… Today was your lucky day. You're not going to top that often," Harry murmured tiredly, "and my arse is sore." He rolled off of Draco and snuggled into his fiancé's chest. "Sleep. I'm tired…"

Draco snorted but complied; he closed his eyes, a soft smile gracing his face. Malfoy wrapped an arm around the smaller man and pulled Harry closer.

"I love you, Harry…" Draco whispered, thinking that Harry was asleep.

But Harry wiggled and kissed Draco's chest. "Love you, too."

With that, they slept.

* * *

**15 January 2009 **

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Harry asked exasperatedly. He held up a flimsy piece of invitation card and waved it around in front of his face. "This—" Harry shook the card, "—is the tenth design we looked at. How much more are there?" Harry let out an agitated sigh when all Draco did was sniff and plucked the card away from his fingers.

"There are plenty more, I assure you," Draco answered; he handed the card back to Megan, the wedding designer. "I'll pick the design and you choose the color."

"Fine," Harry huffed and pulled a huge book that had all the colors he could choose from closer to him.

Megan took the proffered card gingerly and cleared her throat. They had been picking out invitation designs for the past hour. Draco wanted one thing while Harry could care less. She shook her head at the couple; they were too busy bickering about the colors to notice her.

"Why the hell would people want to receive a grey colored card?!"

"Oh, I don't know, Draco… Maybe because this color goes well with the font we chose?" Harry retorted.

"No, it doesn't! Grey… Grey makes everything so gloomy! Do you want people to think that our wedding will be boring?! It's a wedding, not a funeral!" Draco cried; he yanked the book away from Harry and began flipping through the pages.

"What?!" Harry sat back in his chair, defeated. "Do you want red or something bright? I sure as hell wouldn't want a bright red card. That's cheery though, if that's what you want," Harry added sarcastically, "and I thought you were doing the designs!"

Megan covered her mouth and smothered a bubble of laughter that threatened to burst out. They were just so cute to watch.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Megan said softly. Both Draco, who stopped flipping through pages, and Harry turned to look at her expectantly. "Um, if you don't mind me giving out some suggestions…"

"No, we don't mind," Harry said. "I think it would be best if you pick a color for us." Harry smirked at his fiancé. "I think Draco have half the mind to choose pink." Green eyes landed on the page Draco was on and indeed there were different shades of pink in there.

Draco blushed and quickly turned the page; it was the blues now. "I do not want _pink._" He sniffed daintily. "Pink is such a feminine color."

"That really depends on the shade, Mr. Malfoy," Megan said. "If you choose the light pink…"

"No, we're not taking pink!" Draco grouched. "Light pink is more suitable if we were announcing that we had a little baby girl."

"That's not going to happen any time soon," Harry mumbled.

"Exactly," Draco agreed. "It won't happen unless Harry takes a potion or something…"

"Are you serious!?"

Draco snickered and kissed Harry's cheek. "Just kidding, my love. Nothing can make a wizard pregnant, magically or potions."

Potter let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. I was worried that…" Harry pressed his hand on his abdomen.

Draco chuckled and took the hand in his. "Even though we're wizards, Harry, we still can't make ourselves be able to carry a child to term. I'm afraid if we really want kids, we have to adopt." Draco squeezed Harry's hand when the brunet looked at him in awe. "I never said I didn't want children, love. I know they won't be ours biologically, but I think we both would love them just the same."

Harry smiled lovingly at the blond. "Yeah… We will, won't we?"

Megan giggled at the soon to be married couple. "I quite agree with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You guys can adopt a little girl or boy and I'm sure you and Mr. Malfoy will love them tremendously."

"Thank you, Ms. Valen," Harry whispered. He looked at Draco and smiled. "What do you think of this beige color I saw earlier?" Harry pulled the book back and flipped to the page filled with cream colors. "I think this will go well with everything. It's not white and it's not brown. It's nice with the lettering on the card, don't you think?"

"It's not bad," Draco said; he looked at the color. "I guess this could be the color for our cards."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. _I just want to leave… I don't give a damn what color they are._

"Hm, yes… I think it will do." Draco pushed the book to Megan. "We'll use this shade of beige for the cards."

"Very well." Megan took the book and then scribbled something into her notebook. "Now, gentlemen, about the words you want to have inside the card…"

Harry groaned.

Draco beamed at the woman.

It seems they were stuck here for quite some time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh my god. I am really sorry. I was stuck on the bedroom scene… -cough cough- I always have trouble writing those. Then there's school and stuff… My life had been busy lately. Well, here's the fourth chapter. Their wedding won't be happening any time soon ;D

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
